Air Bomb
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Latest invention in the field of flying pest control. This trap can blast multiple air units in a small area." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Air Bomb explodes when a flying troop comes into proximity. It is essentially an airborne version of the normal Bomb, though the trigger radius and blast radius of the Air Bomb is much greater. **It is extremely effective against large groups of Minions, and does a significant amount of damage to Balloons (especially level 3 and below). It's much less effective against higher health targets such as Dragons. **Like other traps, the Air Bomb requires re-arming after it has been activated. Doing so is free and occurs automatically once the player logs into the game. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Like the Seeking Air Mine, placing an Air Bomb next to the Air Defense can turn out pretty deadly. After a Ground Troop destroys the Air Defense, the enemy might deploy all of his or her powerful Air Units at once, and the Air Bomb may be able to take a vast majority of the troops. **At lower levels where Balloons have relatively low health, placing two Air Bombs next to each other can easily and swiftly destroy clumps of Balloons, often before the attacker has the chance to react with a Healing Spell (if they have one). ***You can place your defenses in a way such that you can force enemy Balloons to clump up and then destroy them with the Air Bombs when they are clumped up in such a manner. **At higher levels, Air Bombs will have less of an effect on Balloons but can still have significant effects on Minions, Lava Pups and Bats (the latter only if another troop triggers the trap first). Nonetheless, multiple Air Bombs can prove problematic to Balloons especially if a Wizard Tower is nearby, and can force the attacker to use a Healing Spell. *'Offensive Strategy' **If you want your strong aerial troops to be safe from Air Bombs, have the weakest aerial troops available while raiding and deploy them in the specific area where an Air Bomb may be. This will trick the Air Bombs into attacking them, letting your other aerial troops become safer. **Air troops with high hitpoints, such as Dragons and Electro Dragons, can usually ignore the Air Bomb as its damage is negligible compared to the health of the troop. However, the Lava Hound can be an exception in situational cases; if the Air Bomb explodes just as the Lava Hound splits into Lava Pups, it may wipe out all of the Lava Pups at once before they can do any damage. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Air Bomb goes through a significant visual changes at Level 3 and 7. ***When initially constructed, the Air Bomb is a barrel under a trap door with two red balloons attached to it. The balloons have white skulls painted on them. ***At level 3 the Air Bomb has spikes on its surface and can be seen more easily within its compartment, as the compartment opens up slightly. ***At level 5 the Air Bomb has bronze spikes on its surface, so to does the straps that keep the barrel together. ***At level 7 the wood of the barrels becomes dark and the spikes and barrel straps, the straps and spikes become gold. ---- *'Trivia' **It is possible for a Minion to outrun an Air Bomb if one is set off while the Minion is moving to another target. The Bomb would then be led astray and eventually blow up on its own. **All traps, except the Skeleton Trap, produce the same sound when tapped or selected, which includes the Air Bomb. ru:Воздушная Бомба de:Luftbombe es:Bomba Aérea fr:Bombe aérienne nl:Luchtbom pl:Air Bomb zh:空中炸彈 Category:Traps Category:Home Village